Nanciall
by taylorrtommo
Summary: This story was specially made for a lovely girl called Nancy but feel free to read it aswell


Nancy woke up one morning and noticed a letter at the side of her bed. It read: 'Good morning Nancy, you sleep more than me but now you're finally awake can you meet me at Nandos at 2pm please, lots of love, your best friend Zayn.' Nancy and Zayn have been friends for years, even before he auditioned for The X Factor. Zayn was always there for Nancy no matter what and despite not being able to see her often, he always kept in touch. They acted like a couple because of their closeness but the truth is: Nancy has the eyes for his band-mate Niall Horan. Nancy has only met One Direction once and this was about a year ago at Zayn's birthday dinner but ever since then she knew that Niall was something special. She and Zayn have spoken briefly about Niall but he never told her anything about Niall's response.

Nancy glanced at the clock. It was 1.05pm and she had 55 minutes until meeting Zayn. She quickly did her hair into a messy bun, threw on a casual checkered shirt, some jeans and a pair of old converse. She did not feel the need to dress up for Zayn due to them being so close. It was now 1.31pm and she needed to set off in a couple of minutes so she ran up stairs and put on minimum make-up. Finishing the last flicker of mascara, she remembered that she did not have any money on her. Being so close to Zayn, she knew he would lend her some until she could pay him back. She locked the door and off she went. At about 1:58 she was in viewing distance of Nandos. 'Perfect timing' she thought to herself proudly. Just as she was stepping into the restaurant someone tapped her on the back. With a confused look on her face she turned around, it took a few seconds to sink in but right there, in front of her was the irresistible Niall Horan holding a bag that smelled of perri perri sauce. ''H-h-hi'' she said nervously. ''I see you got the letter then'' Niall replied. His Irish accent gave Nancy the goose bumps. ''Yeah I did. Speaking of the letter, where is Zayn? He was meant to be here a few minutes ago.'' Nancy paused her sentence and noticed Niall cheeky grin on his face. ''How did you know about the letter?'' she continued. ''Because it was from me, I gave it to your mum earlier this morning to give to you because I really like you Nancy and I have done ever since I met you that one time. I don't care if you're just a fan. Ever since I met you, you have been on my mind and I am not holding it in anymore.'' He said confidently. Nancy did not speak because she was just so shocked but when she finally did she replied ''oh Niall, I have liked you ever since then too, I just didn't have the guts to say anything unlike you''. Nancy looked down and realized that she had the worst possible outfit on for the occasion and her hair looked like she had been dragged through a hedge. Niall caught her eyes and smiled. Nancy then said ''is that food in that bag? Did you order a Nandos take-out?'' Niall said ''Yes, we're going on a picnic in the style of Niall Horan'' and winked at her. ''I'm so sorry Niall, I can't. I have no money'' she replied panicking. ''Chill Nancy. It's fine. The boy always pays on the first date'' he said nicely. The word ''date'' stood out in Nancy's mind. Her dream had finally come true.

Off they went walking down the road that she had previously walked up. Niall grabbed Nancy's hand and just smiled. Just as they turned the corner, Nancy recognized a familiar figure. It was Zayn with a picnic blanket behind him. She was now confused. Niall guided her over and gave Zayn the thumbs up. This finally made sense to Nancy. Zayn had planned this whole day. What a lovely friend. Nancy walked over to Zayn and gave him a hug and then he walked off to leave them to it. Niall took Nancy's hand again and led her to the picnic blanket. ''Make yourself comfy.'' He said sweetly. She followed his instructions. They sat down for about half an hour talking about each of their lives and then Niall remembered the food. ''Oh lord. I forgot to plate the food!'' Nancy laughed. Niall got two plates out and split the portion of food into two. ''Never mind, it's still edible'' Niall continued. After eating, Niall stood up and walked off. Nancy was confused again. After about five minutes he came back with his guitar. He got onto one knee and said ''do not say anything until I have finished. First things first, I am not proposing. Hopefully that will come later in life. I just want to say that I have had the best day of my life. You are beautiful, funny and such a lovely, down to earth girl. I know this is only the second day of getting to know you but I really want this to work. I love you Nancy'' Nancy smiled and replied ''I love you too''. Niall looked so pleased. He set up his guitar and said ''one more thing, please stay quiet for a few more minutes'' Nancy did as she was told. Niall began playing what makes you beautiful introduction slowly and very romantically. Then, he started singing. Nancy then knew that her future with Niall was going to be special.


End file.
